Embodiments of the present invention related to medical devices and methods, and in particular to cardiac ablation systems and methods.
Certain cardiac surgical procedures involve administering ablative energy to the cardiac tissue in an attempt to create a transmural lesion on the tissue. However, in some cases such methods may not be optimal due to the formation of incomplete lesions, which do not effectively create a conduction block in the tissue. Hence, there continues to be a need for improved systems and methods that can deliver ablative energy to patient tissue in a uniform and reproducible manner.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to at least some of these outstanding needs.